


A soul to call

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Tataru is also mentioned, The Scions are mentioned as a group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Exarch calls out to the WoL but ends up with someone else.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Kudos: 23





	A soul to call

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based off of a prompt from discord. The Exarch tries to call the WoL but accidentally ends up with a nonWoL character instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Aurion walked carefully through the Syrcus Trench, searching for something he wasn’t even sure he wanted to find. He, Xhaira, and Tataru had agreed to split up briefly in order to cover more ground in finding the beacon, hoping it would provide a stable way for Xhaira to answer the voice that had been calling him. Aurion was still upset at the thought of his mate possibly falling into an endless slumber like the Scions, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Sighing wearily, Aurion continued his search, stopping to observe a strange device in a pile of rubble. Before he could reach down to unearth it, a searing pain shot through his head. His ears rang, and he stumbled, only barely able to hear Xhaira calling out for him. His eyesight began to blur, and the last thing he saw was Xhaira running towards him. Then the world went black.

\---------------------------

Aurion groaned as he came into consciousness, his head still pounding slightly. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. It definitely was not The Rising Stones. It was spacious, with a large window that nearly reached the ceiling on the wall opposite of what he assumed was the entrance. The bed he was tucked into was comfortable, but it did nothing to alleviate his wariness. 

Sitting up and pushing back the covers, Aurion made to leave the bed when the door opened quietly. On alert, he watched as a hooded figure made their way inside the room, closing the door behind them. They carried a weighty, golden staff in one hand, and what seemed to be a picnic basket in the other. The figure seemed to look over at him with surprise, their mouth forming a silent ‘O’ momentarily before settling into a gentle smile. 

“You’re awake! I’m glad.” The figure made their way towards the bed, and Aurion couldn’t help but tense as they drew closer. 

“Where am I? And who are you?” Aurion struggled to keep the bite out of his voice, still on edge at not knowing what happened to him.

The figure smiled again. “You need not be afraid, although I’m sure you’re alarmed at your predicament. I am The Crystal Exarch, and you’re currently in the Crystarium; the Pendants, specifically. I’ve already made arrangements for you to reside here for the time being, and be provided with anything else you need until I can get you back home.” They placed the basket at the foot of the bed. “This may sound a bit far-fetched, and I hope that you’ll allow me to explain, but you’re no longer in the same world that you were in before I  _ called  _ you.”

Aurion blinked. “ _ Called _ me?” His ears twitched in irritation. “ _ You’re _ that voice that’s been knocking the Scions out?!”

The figure’s lips took on a surprised shape again. “You’re familiar with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn? That would certainly help with my explanation.” The Exarch began to explain what had happened to him, and Aurion found himself growing annoyed at what he heard. Pulled to an entirely different star in a matter of moments! 

Aurion pinched the bridge of his nose. “You do realize” he began as he looked at The Exarch again once he completed his explanation. “That you almost got my mate killed with your calls? And why did you call me?!”

The mysterious Exarch seemed blanch at his words, although Aurion still could not see their face. “Your mate?” The Crystal Exarch startled. “You’re...Xhaira’s mate? I’m...I’m not sure why you were called when I specifically latched onto my intended target’s soul. But what do you mean I nearly got him killed? Is he alright?” 

The panic in the Exarch’s tone brought Aurion’s anger to a halt. There was genuine worry in that tone. He tilted his head. “You called him while he was fighting an Ascian. He lost consciousness on the battlefield.” The Exarch’s grip on their staff tightened, their knuckles turning white. Aurion could smell the fear on them. “But he’s alright. A friend managed to save him at the last moment.”

Am audible breath of relief left The Crystal Exarch. “I am grateful to hear that. It was not my intention to endanger him that way. I can only hope that he’ll forgive my misstep.” The Crystal Exarch put his crystallized hand on his chin, deep in thought. “I suppose that being Xhaira’s soulmate may be why I unintentionally called you. I felt his soul close to the Crystal Tower’s beacon, and wanted to call out to him while the opportunity was nigh.”

Aurion frowned. “We were looking for the beacon, but split up to find it. I saw a device and then...I see. You thought I was Xhaira.”

The Exarch nodded. “I offer my sincerest apologies. Fortunately, it seems as though I pulled your entire being through the rift, so you may have the ability to teleport back to The Source, so long as your aether is bountiful enough for the trip.”

Aurion shivered and twisted his face at the thought of teleporting. “I can’t say that I’m a fan of aetheric travel.” He contemplated his situation for a moment. “So you need to latch onto Xhaira’s soul to bring him here?” The Exarch nodded. “Well, we were trying to find the beacon for him anyway. Do you reckon I could help you find him more...accurately?”

To Aurion’s amusement, the Exarch’s mouth once again showed his surprise. Although his eyes and most of his face was covered, The Exarch was becoming exceedingly easy to read. 

“I...I would appreciate the help. I’ve done this incorrectly many times now, and The Scions as well as yourself are stuck here for the time being because of it. I would rather not continue to pull unwilling souls into another world if you have the means to guarantee my success.”

\---------------------------

Xhaira paced the spot where Aurion had fallen only a few moments prior. He’d heard his mate call out in pain, had immediately run to him, but before he could even touch him Aurion was gone. 

_ Where is he? Why did this happen? _

He continued to pace, at a loss of what he could do. But then he was stumbling; that voice was calling to him again, his head in agonizing pain. Placing his hands on either side of his head, he crouched down, trying to understand why this was happening. 

_ Throw wide the gates! _

Xhaira began to resist, despite this being exactly what he’d come here for. He needed to find his soulmate first. Suddenly, the pain began to dull, and a familiar feeling ran down Xhaira’s spine. 

_ Let go, sugar.  _

Xhaira could do nothing but listen to  _ that  _ voice. He let go.


End file.
